Gym Class
by temarinekoninja
Summary: Hidan always thought gym class was boring and useless. But this time Deidara is his partner, and he's blindfolded. HiDei oneshot lemon


This is my first lemon on here~ I wrote this originally for my friend Meggy-chan's birthday and published to quizilla but I decided sense I probably have to put the bromance story on hiatus for awhile (school's starting soon and I still have summer projects to do!) I could post this here as well.

This is HIDEI, which obviously means yaoi, hidan-like language, and in this case slight rape. You have been warned.

Disclaimer:If I owned Hidan Deidara or the Naruto series they would all go to highschool together wearing mini skirts and talking about how great their boyfriends are. But alas I do not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan sighed in boredom. Yet another fucking day at school, another fucking day of gym, another fucking day of... well, Dei. Gym was the last class of the school day and the only class he had with the blonde, and it was more than enough. As far as the Jashinist was concerned he was straight, no fucking question about it. But Deidara.... That brat made him wonder.. and Hidan was not the kind to wonder, or enjoy such things. It pissed him off.

Like there he was now, sitting there talking to Tobi and Sasori (whom the attractive blonde obviously had a crush on, stupid faggot) laughing and smiling that cute smile that little kids gave you when they did something wrong and were quite pleased with getting away with it. He hated how fucking hot that bitch was. It made him wanna hurt him..... In a totally non-sexual way of course. The gym coach suddenly blew that Jashin-damn whistle right next to Hidan's ear, making him curse and stomp over to get in line with the rest of the shitheads in his class. He fell in line between his two best friends, Itachi and his brother Kakuzu.

"So, you asked him out yet?" Itachi whispered in Hidan's ear when the coach was busy explaining what "teamwork activity" they were working on next.

"FUCKING HUH?!" The silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Kakuzu scowled at his adopted brother's* loud foul mouth as the coach turned around to face them.

"Hidan, do you have something to share with the rest of us?"

"Uhhh.... No?"

A few of the annoying girls giggled, and so did Deidara. Dammit he had a sexy laugh...

"Well, get into pairs!" The coach blew the whistle again, and everyone scattered to cling to their buddy before it was too late.

Hidan turned to grab Itachi or Kakuzu, but they had linked arms, and were currently giving Hidan a "this was all according to plan so don't fuck it up" look. Hidan cursed under his breath, this was obviously another of their fucking little schemes.. He turned to yell at the coach that he didn't have a partner and therefore should sit this fucking torture match out, when something caught his eye.

Sasori Akasuna and Tobi Uchiha were partners, since last time Deidara was with Sasori to make it fair. And the blonde was standing awkwardly staring at his feet.

.......

Oh well, to the bleachers he goes.

"Hidan!"

Damn, no such luck.

"Yes sensei?" He said through gritted teeth.

"How about you and Dei-chan partner up?" He suggested.

Hidan strangled Coach Hatake to death in his mind.

"... Yes sensei."

He stomped over to the blonde who was pretending he hadn't heard the conversation and was acting like an innoccent bystander. The stupid bitch probably planned all this... And then again there was probably the possibility that Hidan was paranoid.

"Well Blondie, get too it! I'm not helping do whatever the hell we're doing."

Deidara only responded by wrinkling his cute nose.

".... The fuck's with your face?"

"Your breath stinks, un."

Hidan twitched. Oh how he wanted to shut this bitch up...

"Whatever, just get going!"

The blonde sighed and pulled out a bandana and proceeded to tie it around his eyes. Hidan's eyes widened slightly.

"Honey I think we should wait until after dinner." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Very funny, un. Maybe if you had listened to what we're supposed to do instead of-"

"Oh but sweetheart thats what I have you for." Hidan mocked again.

Deidara ignored the statement and finished tying the bandana around his eyes and turned his back to the jashinist.

"Ok, grab my shoulders, un."

"You think I need step-by-step fucking instructions?"

"....I don't even wanna know what you're talking about. When Hatake-sensei throws the balls on the ground-"

"He's gonna throw **what**?"

"Oh grow up, yeah. You have to lead me over to the balls and tell me where to pick them up and where to throw them to hit the other teams who will also be doing this. Got it, un?"*

"Guess so..."

Coach Hatake took out the big bag they used to keep dodgeballs in and scattered them out on the floor before blowing his whistle. Hidan awkwardly grabbed the blonde's shoulders and walked him over to a nearby dodgeball.

"Err, ok reach down!"

Deidara knelt down and fumbled for a few seconds before grabbing the ball and standing back up.

"Which way, un?"

"... Huh?"

"Which way do I **throw the ball**, un?! Damn you're slow, yeah..."

"Shut up bitch, throw uh, left!"

Deidara threw the ball to the left, hitting a blindfolded Itachi in the nose, much to Hidan's amusement. Hatake blew the whistle and Kakuzu and Itachi walked over to the "oh-gee-we're-out-now-we-don't-get-to-play-boo-hoo" bleachers.

Hidan had to admit... It felt pretty good telling the blonde what to do and have him do it so willingly.

"Did I hit anyone, un?" Deidara asked impatiently.

"Yeah you socked Itachi right in the fucking nose good job fuck-face let's keep going!"

Hidan was getting pretty into the game, and wrenched Dei around roughly and pushed him a little faster than he could go, keeping him tripping, but the blonde didn't once complain. Hidan liked the fact that the blonde was so submissive, since he was a uberistic-control-maniac and he usually found himself falling behind Kakuzu anyway. And apperently, Deidara wasn't as girly as he first appeared, the bitch had one hell of an arm, he followed directions well, and had aim to boot. Hidan didn't even notice how much he was enjoying having the blonde follow his directions without question or arguement until the blonde brushed his crotch area... And luckily didn't seem to notice the large bulge he brushed by. Hidan turned beet red, something quite uncommon for him.

"Where do I throw, un?"

"......"

Hidan couldn't make his mouth move. He was internally spazzing. A fucking **man** had given him a hard-on!! This was bad, bad bad bad very bad...

"Hey! Stop staring at my ass or whatever you're doing and tell me where to throw, yeah!!"

Hidan growled, mostly because that had been exactly what he was doing, but the blonde didn't need to know that.

He grabbed Deidara's hair and pulled harshly, making him yelp and stumble back stepping on the Jashinist's foot.

"Wha-what the hell, uuunnn?!" He whined pulling at Hidan's hand.

Oh Jashin... that whine... The coach blew his whistle of evil again.

"Is there a problem Hidan?"

"Errrr, this bitch stepped on my foot... Can I go to the nurse?"

"..... Ok, but hurry back."

The whistle was blown again, and the game continued. Hidan stomped away and slammed the double door behind him. That's weird, instead of the silence he was supposed to hear... He heard cursing... And not his own either.

"Let me go, un!! Why do Ihave to go with you?!"

Hidan didn't even notice he hadn't let go of Deidara's hair... This was troublesome.

..... Or was it?

Hidan's sadistic smirk of doom grew on his face, which probably would have sent the blonde running if he hadn't been blind-folded. He pulled him roughly by the hair to the bathroom.

"Ow ow owww, uuunnnn!!!" Deidara howled.

"Shut up blondie, or by the time this is over you'll be hoarse."

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Hidan merely smirked as the bathroom door swung shut behind them. Afterall; half a million faggots in Japan had to mean there was **something** good about the sex right? Hidan held Deidara by the shoulders and backed him up into the bathroom counter until he had to cling closely to the Jashinist to keep from falling over, to which he whined in protest.

"Wh-where are we, un?!"

He reached up to remove the blindfold but was stopped by Hidan.

"No no Deidara-chan, the less you see the better." He mused smirking.

Deidara struggled against Hidan's hand.

"Wh-what do you mean?! What are you doing, un?!"

"You ask alot of questions..."

Hidan pulled again at Deidara's hair, causing him to tilt his head far back and yelp slightly. Hidan took the opportunity to crash his lips against the blonde's gaping mouth and slip his tongue inside with ease. Deidara gasped and struggled even harder against the hands restraining him. Hidan growled and tightened his grip around the blonde's wrists tightly. Said blonde whimpered and tried to pull his hands away to which the Jashinist responded by roughly pushing him down against the bathroom counter.

Hidan explored every inch of Deidara's mouth, ravaging him with his tongue. The artist whined again but stopped struggling, in the position he was in it would be nearly impossible to escape the cruel boy over him in any case. Hidan smirked against Deidara's lips and bit roughly on his tongue. The blonde gasped and whined in protest as Hidan flicked his tongue against Deidara's injured one, licking up the small amount of blood greedily. The kiss eventually had to be broken for air.

Deidara attempted to free his hands again while panting heavily to catch his breath.

"I-I thought you said you hate fags, un?!" He whimpered trying to appeal to Hidan's pity.

Too bad the Jashinist didn't have any. Hidan smirked.

"Maybe I'm experimenting, besides why I'm doing it doesn't fucking matter."

Hidan breathed lightly on Deidara's neck, making him shudder in surprise. The blindfold was proving to be endlessly amusing for Hidan, he could do whatever he wanted and the blonde would be taken unaware. He struggled to hold both of Deidara's hands in one hand and pulled his hairband out with ease. Deidara felt his hair cascade down from it's ponytail and fall on the counter and his shoulders and shifted uncomfortably. It was scaring the hell out of him that he couldn't see what was happening next to him. Hidan noticed the blonde artist trembling sligthly and took great personal pride.

"Are you scared Deidara-chan?" He breathed in his ear huskily.

He received only an uke-ish whine in response causing his sadistic smirk to widen.

"You might be scared now, but I'll have you begging before I'm done." He breathed out again before lightly tracing the soft skin of the blonde's neck with his tongue.

Deidara's breathing hitched several times as Hidan lightly grazed over sensitive spots around his neck and bit them roughly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his body was thoroughly enjoying all the Jashinist's touches and kisses. Of course that didn't mean he wanted it. Hidan left several bruised bitemarks on the tender flesh before sliding a hand up Deidara's chest. Said blonde gasped sharply and tried to pull away only to be stopped by the counter beneath him.

"A-ahh! Your hands are c-cold, uun!!" He complained again trying to squirm his hands free.

"That wasn't a '_don't_ _do that' _love." Hidan teased smirking against the bruised skin of the blonde's neck.

Hidan's hand continued to roam the blonde's chest under his shirt, lightly raking his nails over everything he passed making the blonde whimper and shiver. After a few more moments Hidan released the blonde's hands watching him carefully to make sure he didn't try to run.

Still panting heavily partly from lust and partly from gasping at so many surprising sensations Deidara immediantly reached above his head and gripped the metal bar above the counter to support himself. Hidan smirked and pulled Deidara's shirt up. The blonde released the bar as his shirt was pulled over his head and immediantly shot his hands back up to clench the bar tightly, hissing and arching his back form the cold counter beneath him.

Hidan sucked and bit at the newly exposed flesh, teasingly moving downward. Deidara whimpered as he felt Hidan moving down to his pants, which were becoming increasingly tight against his will. It was obvious even if he ran he wasn't going to be able to stop the Jashinist from getting what he wanted, and resisting would only bring out his sadistic side. The blonde released his vice-grip on the metal bar above his head to once more attempt to pull away the blindfold only to be stopped again.

"I told you Deidara-chan, it's better if you don't see." Hidan purred mockingly.

Deidara pouted and whimpered but pulled his hand away. Hidan was most definately a tyrant in the worst way. Hidan finally reached the blonde's pants and smirked at the bulge that had grown there. He brushed against the artist erection teasingly, making him gasp and hiss slightly. The Jashinist swiftly pulled off Deidara's pants and the blonde gasped when the cold air hit his hard member. Hidan wrapped one hand around the hardened member and pumped slowly, making the blonde gasp and groan softly and tighten his grip on the bar.

"M-mmnn Hidan y-you..."

Hidan smirked and pumped slightly faster, thoroughly satisfied with the exasperated moans he was recieving.

"I what, love?" He purred with a particulary hard pump making the blonde arch his back and moan louder.

"Y-you.. always have to get your way don't you, un?!" He said through gritted teeth.

Hidan smirked.

"Of course I do, it seems to me my way is enjoyable for both of us."

"S-shut up, u-un.."

Hidan steadily increased his pace of stroking the blonde until his loud moans turned to soft whimpers and pre-cum gathered at the head, and the Jashinist knew he wouldn't last much longer. He cruelly stopped his movements and pulled his hand away, making the blonde whimper loudly in protest.

"G-god Hidan don't just go through all that and stop h-here uunn!" The blonde whined lifting his hips slightly.

"Not God you heathen whore, _Jashin_." He whispered huskily before again seizing the blonde hair and pulling roughly.

Deidara whined in surprise and found himself pulled away from the counter onto his knees. Hidan finally removed the blindfold and Deidara came face to face with the bulge in Hidan's pants. He blushed slightly and looked up at Hidan.

"Let me guess.... You want me to suck it, un?" He said plainly, hoping he was mistaken.

Hidan's smirk told him he wasn't. Deidara gulped back the lump in his throat and undid Hidan's pants. It was suicide to try and resist the Jashinist at this point, but he had never really given anyone a blowjob before... Once Hidan was rid of his pants Deidara shyly took his erection in one hand and pumped slowly, making Hidan hiss slightly. After a few minutes of the blonde slowly overcoming his shyness Hidan impatiently grabbed his hair and pushed him forward to take his erection in his mouth slowly. Deidara whined, but allowed the Jashinist to push his mouth onto him. Hidan groaned loudly as the blonde took as much of his length into his mouth as he could and bobbed his head slowly.

"A-ahh, Jashin Blondie you've done this before haven't you?"

Deidara responded only by continuing to suck the other's throbbing erection slowly. Hidan groaned and gripped the blonde's hair tightly, making him suck faster. The feeling of his hot mouth sucking his oh so hard erection was so good it was hard to keep himself under control.

When Hidan felt he wouldn't last much longer he pulled the blonde away from his erection and pushed him back onto the counter, this time facing away from him. Deidara whined, it was obvious to him what was coming next. Hidan sucked on three of his fingers thoroughly coating them in saliva before removing them and poking one of his fingers at the blonde's entrance. Deidara whimpered and moaned quietly, shutting his eyes tightly in ancipitation of the pain he knew he would soon feel.

"Spread your fucking legs more Blondie." Hidan growled impatiently while lightly tracing his entrance.

The blonde complied by lifting one of his legs onto the counter. Hidan pushed one finger in slowly, making the blonde whimper in slight pain and bite his thumb to keep from calling out to loudly.

"Fuck Blondie, I can already tell you're gonna be tight as hell..." Hidan groaned moving the finger slowly.

Deidara whimpered and groaned in pain at the strange intrustion.

"M-mmn a-ahh it h-hurts, u--uunn!" Deidara whined to Hidan.

"I told you, I'll have you begging for it before I'm done."

Hidan moved his finger inside the blonde, searching for the spot that would make him beg like the whore he was. A sharp gasp and shakey moan told him he had found it. Hidan added another finger and aimed for that spot roughly again, and the blonde moaned loudly and moved his hips back to get more of the feeling.

"N-nyaaaah Hidan again!" He moaned loudly, hands shooting up to grab the bar again.

Hidan moved added one more finger and hit those nerves a few more times before pulling out his fingers slowly. Deidara whined loudly in protest and tried to move himself back onto Hidan's fingers only to be stopped by the Jashinist's free hand holding his hips still.

"Now beg for it Deidara-chan." He said smirking.

Deidara whined loudly, but he knew his body needed this, and there was no escape.

"Pl-please fuck me Hidan! I w-want it, yeah!"

Hidan's smirk grew.

"Good boy..." He purred in the blonde's ear while pushing his erection into his tight entrance slowly.

Deidara yelped and tightened his grip on the metal bar in pain.

"A-aahh f-fuck it h-hurts, uunnn!!" He whined loudly.

"J-just stop your fucking complaining and hold still..." Hidan responded.

It was so hard to resist pounding roughly into the blonde beneath him, but if he did he would probably cry out, and one of the classes would hear him.

_That _would be bad...

After a few moments of silence broken only by the blonde's choked out whimpers and Hidan's heavy breathing Hidan finally grabbed the blonde's hips tightly and pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. Deidara moaned shakily in both pain and pleasure and arched his back slightly. Hidan started out slowly at first, making sure he didn't hurt the blonde too much. Deidara moaned and whimpered quietly, small tears stinging his eyes. Hidan moved slightly faster into the blonde, the tightness around him to much to bear. Deidara finally moaned out louder, this time out of pure pleasure, as Hidan hit the bundle of nerves known as the prostate. Hidan groaned out as well, and moved faster against that spot.

The small bathroom filled with the smell of sex, and the sound of Hidan's and Deidara's flesh slamming together. Deidara's voice got hoarse with all the moaning he was doing, and he felt himself getting close to release as the Jashinist thrusted harder and harder into him, hitting his prostate with great force.

"A-AHHH H-hidan-san I'm g-gonna--"

Before he could finish the blonde released his seed all over the counter beneath him. Feeling Deidara tighten around him as he came soon sent Hidan over the edge as well, and he released deep inside the blonde and collapsed on top of him.

They both struggled to catch their breathe, Deidara supporting Hidan as he regained his strength.

Before either of them could say anything to break the silence Kakuzu burst in and ran to one of the stalls, all the while yelling at Hidan.

"I'm fucking tired of waiting for your little fuck session to be over Gym was over 30 fucking minutes ago you're both about to miss the bus and I've gotta piss!"

The stall door slammed shut.

And thus, the most awkward day of the year, had the most awkward ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah the lemon was kinda rushed cause I only had about an hour to do it, but it's not TOO bad is it?

First note=Kakuzu calls Hidan his "adopted brother" because this is based on a dream I had, and in the dream they were adopted brothers.

Second note=The game they are playing is an actual teamwork building game we play at our highschool called Tanks and Bombers. The Bomber is the one that pushes the blindfolded tank around and tells them where to pick up objects to throw at the other tanks. It's actually pretty fun.

Hope you liked it!! Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
